Moi omega,un enfant en route, et coincé dans le corps de mon amant
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Ciel est un omega en couple avec un alpha Sebastian. Tout va bien dans leur vie quand ils échangent de corps. Ils se retrouvent obligés d'agir comme d'habitude mais ils sont vite démasqués. Puis une surprise vient dans leur vie, comment vont t-ils la gérer? C'est un omegaverse comme le titre fait deviner.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Lizzy une fujoshi assumée.

Ma fiction est un omegaverse. Ciel (18 ans dans mon histoire) est un omega et Sebastian un alpha.

L'omegaverse est un sous genre de yaoi qui inclut la capacité d'un homme et d'une femme de porter un enfant. Il y a les omega (catégorie la plus basse et souvent dans le rôle de passif), les alpha (classe la plus haute et souvent actif) et les beta (qui ne semblent pas vraiment utiles selon ce que j'ai compris).

Ciel entretenait une relation avec son majordome Sebastian depuis ses 14 ans. Au début, ce n'était qu'un simple plan mais avec le temps c'était devenu sérieux.

Tout le monde était au courant même Elisabeth qui s'en doutait et semblait même trop curieuse.

**Flash-back dans le passé :**

-Elisabeth je ne t'aime pas, on doit rompre toute fiancaille.

-Je m'en doutais tu as quelqu'un d'autre depuis un moment, qui est-ce ? demanda Lizzy.

-Sebastian.

-Oh j'avais raison, tu passais trop de temps avec, il est normal qu'à force vous vous rapprochiez. Je suis contente que ce soit pour lui et pas une autre fille, répondit Lizzy.

-Tu n'es pas fâché ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pas du tout je vous avais consacré une histoire.

-Tu écris des histoires, quel genre ? demanda Ciel surpris.

-Attends je reviens.

Lizzy revenue avec une pile de feuille.

-Lis Ciel.

Ciel pris les feuilles et lut.

-Amour interdit dans le manoir, Lizzy les gens savent que tu écris ce genre de chose ? demanda Ciel.

-Non mais les filles de mon club de lectures en sont fans, vous êtes leur couple préféré.

-Vous faites un top des couples gays ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui on vote pour la semaine.

Ciel ne s'attendait pas à cet vérité, Lizzy est une fujoshi et tout sn club de lecture apparemment aussi.

-Ciel pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Depuis quand tu écris cela ? demande Ciel.

-Oh un moment déjà.

Ciel poursuivit la lecture.

**\- Sebastian plaqua Ciel au mur et lui murmura à l'oreille « Voulez-vous faire une chose indécente ce soir ? ». **

**Ciel demanda « Que veux- tu dire par là ? ».**

**Sebastian lui répondit « laissez-moi vous prendre votre première fois ». Ciel rougit puis répondit « Sebastian, tu n'y penses pas, nous ne pouvons pas, je suis trop jeune ».**

**Sebastian répondit « Mais vous en avez envie non ? Allez laissez-vous tenter ».**

-Je préfère ne pas lire la suite, dit Ciel un peu gêné par l'imagination de sa cousine.

-Tu as tort c'est après que cela bouge.

-Non merci, je vais m'en aller maintenant, dit Ciel.

-Attends, prends le texte avec toi, je veux savoir si cela plait à Sebastian, demanda Lizzy.

-Je préfère éviter de lui montrer.

-Allez s'il te plait, supplia Lizzy.

-Ok si tu insistes.

Ciel rentra chez lui.

-Elle l'a pris comment ? demanda Sebastian.

-Lis et tu comprendras.

Sebastian lu et compris, puis il eu une réaction amusée.

-Elle a beaucoup d'imagination et c'est assez réaliste, cela ressemble assez au moment je t'ai coincé pour t'embrasser tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Elle m'a demandé juste ton avis, dis- lui vite que je puisse m'en débarrasser.

Sebastian lisait toujours la suite.

-La suite est intéressante, tu as tout lu ?

-Non.

-Cette scène est assez réaliste écoutes.

**Ciel par la gêne n'osait pas montrer son visage à son amant.**

**« Pourquoi vous cachez vous monsieur ? Je veux voir votre visage ».**

**« Non Sebastian, c'est bien trop gênant ».**

**« Un rien vous gêne, c'est adorable ».**

**« Sebastian ne dit pas ce genre de chose ».**

-Arrêtes de lire tout de suite, demanda Ciel.

-Cela devenait intéressant pourtant, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir savoir la fin ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non du tout, emmènes cela loin de moi, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian finit la lecture du scénario de Lizzy puis le reste de la journée passa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : On a échangé nos corps, à situation d'urgence improvisation.

Précision pour les dialogues, quan écrit Ciel (c'est Ciel dans le corps physique de Sebastian) et à l'inverse Sebastian (c'est Sebastian dans le corps physique de Ciel).

Un paisible matin, comme les autres.

Sebastian se réveillait. Quand il comprit que ce n'était pas normal.

-Je ne dors pas la nuit, il y a un problème, se dit Sebastian.

Quand il vu son corps à côté de lui, il comprit.

-Ciel réveilles toi, il y a un problème.

Ciel à peine réveillé, s'étonna de ne pas ressentir de fatigue puis il vu ses ongles.

-Sebastian, pourquoi mes ongles sont noirs ?

-On a échangé nos corps apparemment.

-Comment on va faire ? Tu es un démon tu ne peux rien faire ?

-Non j'en doute je ne peux rien faire pour échanger encore.

-On fait comment ? J'ai invité Alois, Claude et Lizzy, demanda Ciel.

-On les recoit comme d'habitude, par contre on va avoir un vrai problème je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu fais pour ton travail et tu n'es pas vraiment doué en cuisine et pour le reste.

-On va rester comme cela combien de temps ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas mais il va falloir assumer nos rôles et agir comme d'habitude jusqu'à que cela redevienne normal.

-Tu arriveras à gérer le travail ? demanda Ciel.

-Je pense et toi la cuisine et le reste ?

-Je vais engager quelqu'un de plus pour la cuisine et l'entretien. Il y a autre chose puisque tu es dans mon corps tu dois manger comme un humain.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, cela n'a pas l'air super votre nourriture, je préfère une âme.

-Je n'ai pas cela, il va falloir se contenter de la nourriture normale sinon cela paraitra bizarre.

Plus tard, Ciel tentait d'agir comme Sebastian à son habitude mais curieux, il alla dans sa chambre voir ce que pourrait posséder son amant.

Il ouvrit l'armoire mais ne trouva que des tenues de rechange, rien de personnel.

Il regarda dans le bureau, rien non plus.

-Il ne possède vraiment rien, dit Ciel.

Du coté de Sebastian, il tentait de se concentrer sur la paperasse quotidienne que son amant faisait chaque jour.

-Il doit s'ennuyer, passer sa vie à remplir des papiers, recevoir des gens, c'est lassant. Oh c'est bientôt l'heure de recevoir nos invités.

Ciel devait accueillir les invités, comme le faisait Sebastian.

-Je suis censé leur dire quoi en fait ? se demanda Ciel.

On sonna, Ciel ouvrit la porte.

-Bienvenus, veuillez me suivre dans le salon.

Alois le regarda bizarrement, ainsi que Claude.

-Toujours aussi prévenant, Sebastian, dit Lizzy.

Sebastian lui devait agir comme Ciel.

Lizzy lui foncait dessus.

-Je fois la rejeter ou accepter ? se demanda Sebastian.

Lizzy se jeta sur Ciel.

-Ciel je suis contente de te voir.

Ciel lanca un regard noir à son amant.

-Mademoiselle, vous devriez vous comporter de manière moins familière en public.

-Oh désolé Sebastian, dit Lizzy.

Dans le corps de Sebastian, Ciel pouvait se permettre de faire une remarque à sa cousine.

-Oui Lizzy, je n'aime pas cela, dit Ciel.

-Enfin, elle me lâche, comment il peut supporter qu'on lui saute dessus ? se demanda Sebastian.

Plus tard, Sebastian tentait de manger comme un humain, bien qu'appétissant cela ne lui donnait pas envie.

-Tu ne manges pas, Ciel ? demanda Lizzy.

-Si.

-Mangez donc monsieur, je l'ai fait à votre goût, lui rappela Ciel.

-Il se fiche de moi ? C'est pas du tout appétissant ce que tu proposes.

Sebastian mangea mais n'appréciait pas.

Plus tard Lizzy du partir.

Il restait Claude et Alois.

Ciel était parti en cuisine pour que les gens pensent qu'il faisait le travail de Sebastian.

-Bien maintenant que l'on est tous les deux, comment tu as fait pour en arriver à manger de la nourriture humaine ? demanda Claude.

-Comment tu as deviné ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu imites très mal Ciel.

-Oui c'est clair que c'est mal joué, dit Alois.

Ciel qui écoutait plus loin se fit remarquer.

-Ciel on sait que tu es là, dit Alois.

-On est grillés, Sebastian.

-Comment vous en êtes arrivés là ? demanda Claude.

-On a échangé nos corps, comme cela tu sais comment faire pour échanger encore ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je ne sais pas, vous devriez les reprendre au bout d'un moment, dit Claude.

-En attendant si on ne parait pas crédible, cela va être compliqué, dit Ciel.

-On va travailler là-dessus, dit Sebastian.

-Tu crois que Lizzy a des doutes ? demanda Ciel.

-Non mais si elle me saute encore dessus je ne garantis rien, comment tu acceptes cela ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ben tu n'as jamais rien dis quand elle faisait en même temps, dit Ciel.

-Je ne peux pas me comporter de cette manière avec elle, dit Sebastian.

-Maintenant c'est chose faite, dit Ciel.

-Vous devriez tirer parti de cette expérience, en apprendre l'un sur l'autre, dit Alois.

-Attends il y a plus important, tu vas pouvoir savoir ce que ressent ton partenaire, dit Claude.

-C'est vrai que je suis dans ton corps et toi dans le mien, dit Ciel.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect, cela peut être intéressant, dit Sebastian.

Tous les invités partis, le soit venu ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Si on essayait d'inverser les rôles ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non hors de question que mon corps te fasse cela, on attend de reprendre nos corps normaux, dit Ciel.

Puis Sebastian fut pris d'une envie de vomir tous son dîner.

-Sebastian tout va bien ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je pense que cela vient de la nourriture ou tu es malade, répondit Sebastian.

-Peut être la nourriture, je ne sais pas je n'ai pas goûté mais le cuisinier m'a dit que c'était bon. Je dors ou du coup dans ta chambre ? demanda Ciel.

-Non cela reste ta chambre, on dort comme d'habitude.

Le lendemain matin, Sebastian se réveilla plus en forme.

Ciel lui au contraire semblait contrarié.

-Tu as réussis à dormir dans mon corps ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non tu ne dors pas et tu ne sembles pas avoir faim non plus, j'ai envie de manger mais je ne peux pas, se plaignit Ciel.

-Moi je me sens reposée, vous dormez facilement vous les humains, dit Sebastian.

Ciel alla chercher le déjeuner puis l'amena à Sebastian.

-Je le fais pour toi vraiment.

Sebastian avait à peine goûter que l'envie de vomir revint.

-Soit c'est mauvais soit je suis réellement malade, dit Ciel.

Ciel alla demander au cuisinier de regoûter.

Il lui confirma que c'était consommable.

-Cela semble être de la bonne qualité, je suis donc malade, conclut Ciel.

Ciel appela un médecin.

-Bien depuis quand avez-vous ce genre de réaction ? Vous êtes un omega ?

Sebastian réfléchit.

-Oui, je suis un omega pourquoi ?

-Félicitations, vous allez avoir un enfant.

-Un enfant ? Vous pouvez répéter ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui vous allez être parent, vous n'êtes pas content ?

-Il va m'en vouloir à mort là, je l'ai mis enceint (je ne pensais pas être écrire ce terme pour un mec un jour).

-Félicitations à vous et votre compagnon.

-Merci, répondit Sebastian.

Plus tard Ciel revenait dans la pièce.

-Alors je suis à l'agonie ?

-Non mais disons que tu vas en prendre pour 9 mois, tu es enceint et c'est de ma faute, dit Sebastian en souriant.

-Je suis quoi ?

-Je t'ai mise enceint oui, je suis prêt à assumer mais c'est à toi de choisir ce que tu veux faire, répondit Sebastian.

-Je le garde évidemment mais tu es dans mon corps, comment on va faire ? demanda Ciel.

-Je vais gérer dans ton corps, tu es décus de ne pas pourvoir le vivre ? demanda Sebastian.

-Un peu, c'est quand même mon corps.

-Oh on peut en avoir pleins si tu veux, dit Sebastian.

-Tâches déjà d'y arriver avec celui-là, avant de penser à d'autres.

-On va être parent, quand même, je peux le dire aux autres ? demanda Sebastian.

-A qui ? demanda Ciel.

-Aux domestiques et aux autres.

-Les autres plus tard, les domestiques fait comme tu veux, répondit Ciel.

C'est ainsi que Sebastian alla l'annoncer à tout le monde.

-Félicitations jeune maitre, dit May Linn.

-Félicitations, un peu de jeunesse dans ce manoir, je lui apprendrai à se servir de tout, dit Bard.

-Non on évitera qu'il s'approche de vous, pensa Sebastian.

-Ah donc je reste que 9 mois, dit le nouveau cuisinier.

-Oui j'ai donné un congé exceptionnel à Sebastian de 9 mois, vous nous serez utile pendant cette période, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous avez couché avec votre employé et vous trouvez cela moral ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, tâchez plutôt de faire votre travail, répondit Sebastian.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sebastian retrouva son amant.

-Ils ont réagis comment ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu ne devrais pas garder ce cuisinier après 9 mois, il pose trop de questions, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu as peur ? demanda Ciel.

-Cela ne me rassure pas vraiment, on aura tout vu un démon dans le corps d'un humain qui va avoir un enfant, dit Sebastian.

-Moi je suis content, je n'espérais pas en avoir autant dans la vie.

-Moi non plus, je te prive dans un sens de vivre pleinement les mois qui vont suivre, répondit Sebastian.

-Non on en aura d'autres comme tu l'as dit.

C'est ainsi que la vie d'un couple changea du jour au lendemain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Si on a changé de corps, autant en profiter pour expérimenter.

Un mois après la bonne nouvelle, tout se passait bien.

Sebastian s'était habitué à la nourriture et à vivre dans le corps de son amant. Quand à Ciel il voyait enfin un avantage à être dans le corps de Sebastian, il espérait découvrir des choses qu'il lui cacherait et découvrir l'impression que laissait son majordome sur les gens.

Sebastian se regardait dans le miroir.

-Je suis encore mince pour le moment, il a un corps assez avantageux, dommage qu'il ne s'en serve pas.

Ciel entra à ce moment-là.

-Tu observes encore mon corps ?

-Tu as un corps superbe, tu ne le mets pas vraiment en avant, dit Sebastian.

-Pour faire quoi ? Tu oublis que je suis comte, j'ai une image à donner, répondit Ciel.

-Je m'en souviens oui, tu me permets d'essayer quelque chose ? On recoit bien Elisabeth, je peux la draguer pour la réaction d'une femme dans ton corps ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je suis gay, tu risques de te prendre un vent, répondit Ciel.

-Je peux ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui si cela t'amuse, donc je peux faire pareil ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui tu penses à qui ? demanda Sebastian.

-A ton avis qui a des vues sur toi depuis toujours ? répondit Ciel.

Plus tard dans la journée, ils commencèrent leur expérimentation.

Ciel alla vers May Linn.

-Vous êtes très belle aujourd'hui, vous illuminez le manoir de votre beauté.

May Linn rougit et Ciel se rapprocha.

-Voudrez-vous passer un moment agréable avec moi ?

-Sebastian, et le maitre ? demanda May Linn

-Je reste libre de voir des femmes, voulez-vous ?

Ciel se décida à intervenir.

-Jeune maitre je suis désolé, je n'ai rien fais.

-J'ai tout vus, viens un moment Sebastian, on doit parler et excuses toi de l'avoir aborder de cette manière, dit Sebastian.

-Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerai plus, répondit Ciel.

Ciel suivit Sebastian qui n'avait pas l'air très content.

-Tu m'as autorisé à le faire, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Tu comptais aller jusqu'ou si elle avait dit oui ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je n'aurai rien fais avec, tu en doutes ? répondit Ciel.

-Je devrais te surveiller plus souvent.

-Je ne suis pas un chien, tu sais, répondit Ciel.

Plus tard Elisabeth était là.

-Ciel, c'est rare que tu m'invites.

-Oui j'aime bien ta compagnie des fois, répondit Sebastian.

-Non en fait, je ne t'ai jamais apprécié et si tu pouvais t'éloigner de mon copain, j'en serai content, pensa Sebastian.

-Pourquoi tu m'as invité ? demanda Elisabeth.

Sebastian s'assit à côté d'Elisabeth.

-Je veux tester avec une femme, cela te tente de me suivre en haut, beauté ?

-Ciel, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es gay enfin, répondit Lizzy.

-Peut être bien bi, tu veux me suivre pour le vérifier ? demanda Sebastian en essayant de l'embrasser.

Sebastian se prit une claque dont il se souviendrait.

-Tu n'as pas honte et Sebastian, tu penses à lui ?

Ciel qui observait de loin ne put s'empêcher de penser « bien fait pour toi » et était rassuré qu'il se soit pris un rejet.

-Monsieur, excusez-vous auprès d'elle, ce n'est pas une attitude à avoir auprès d'une lady.

-Excuses-moi, Lizzy, dit Sebastian.

-Veuillez nous excusez, on va devoir parler tous les deux.

Plus loin, la discussion reprit.

-Tu es censé intervenir, moi je le fais quand une femme tente de te frapper. Tu l'as laissé me frapper.

-De quoi tu te plains ? Comme je le pensais un vent et tu as vus comment tu lui as parlé ? Elle ne va plus vouloir venir après, répondit Ciel.

-Oh si elle ne venait pas, plus de soucis pour moi.

-Tu es jaloux quand des femmes viennent de moi ? C'est ma cousine en même temps, dit Ciel.

Sebastian plaqua Ciel au mur.

-Dans mon corps, cela fait bizarre de nous voir dans cette position, dit Ciel.

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre d'habitude c'est toi qui es contre le mur, oui je n'aime pas te voir avec une autre ou un autre, tu m'appartiens et je ne te donnerai à personne, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel rougit et paru gêné.

-Dans mon corps, ta réaction est encore plus mignonne.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

-Tu crois qu'elle est partie ? On devrait lui expliquer, elle ne va pas comprendre, demanda Ciel.

Lizzy n'était pas partie.

Ils lui expliquèrent enfin.

-Ah je vois, et quand allez-vous retrouver vos corps ? demanda Lizzy.

-On ne sait pas mais j'ai autre chose à t'annoncer, dit Ciel.

-J'attends un enfant de Sebastian, dit Ciel.

-Félicitations Ciel.

Elle sauta sur Sebastian qui fut surpris.

-Désolé, tu as le corps de Ciel, c'est un réflexe.

-Pas de soucis, mais évitez à l'avenir.

-Un petit bébé dans le manoir, c'est un garcon ou une fille ? demanda Lizzy.

-On ne sait pas encore mais moi je voudrais bien un garcon, dit Ciel.

-Moi peu m'importe, dit Sebastian.

Lizzy finit par partir.

**Le soir même :**

-Sebastian, hors de question, tu attends notre enfant et je ne veux pas que mon corps fasse cela, dit Ciel.

-Pleins de couples le font pendant, il y a encore 8 mois quand même, déjà que tu m'obliges à manger comme toi, tu peux au moins m'accorde une compensation, répondit Sebastian.

-Non mais après je t'accorderai tout ce que tu veux mais pas tant que l'on est dans ces corps.

-Tout ce que je veux ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui tout ce que tu veux, promis, répondit Ciel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Des questions qui ne paraissent pas évidentes.

Six mois avaient passés et Sebastian étaient bien avancé dans sa grossesse.

Il s'était habitué à la montagne de travail régulière de son compagnon mais trouvait toujours cela lassant.

Un jour comme les autres, de la paperasse des rendez-vous, une routine pour Sebastian.

Ciel entra dans son bureau.

-Tout se passe bien avec mon travail ?

-Oui je m'en sors mais j'ai hâte que tu reprennes ton corps pour que tu t'en charges. Je préfère reprendre mon rôle, répondit Sebastian.

-Je voudrais aussi mais je ne sais pas quand on les retrouvera, dit Ciel.

Ayant engagé du personnel pour assurer le rôle de Sebastian et ne pouvant pas assumer son rôle de chef d'entreprise, Ciel profitait de ce temps pour prendre des vacances.

Il avait déjà fouillé tout ce qui concernait Sebastian mais n'avait rien trouver qu'il ne savait déjà, il espérait trouver quelque chose de surprenant.

Dans son grand jardin, il réfléchissait quand un chat s'avanca et semblait le reconnaitre.

-Ah oui il aime les chats, il doit avoir copiner avec celui-là.

Le chat s'approcha de Ciel qui ne le sentait pas.

-Je ne suis pas celui que tu connais désole.

Puis d'autres chats, apparemment habitués vinrent vers lui.

-Je rêve, il y a combien de chats dans le coin ? Ils pensent que je suis lui.

Un bal de miaulement l'entourait.

-Il doit surement les nourrir, en fait je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait en dehors de moi, son travail et nourrit les chats apparemment, pourquoi ne lui ai-je jamais demander ?

Sebastian arriva à son tour.

-Oui je les nourris, ils croivent que tu es moi, c'est pour cela qu'ils viennent vers toi, dit Sebastian.

-Tu les nourris tous les jours ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui tous les jours, c'est vrai que tu ne t'y es jamais trop intéressé, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui je me rends compte que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais en dehors de moi ou ce que tu aimes à part les chats, dit Ciel.

-J'apprécie que tu te poses la question, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu ne possèdes pas grand-chose, j'ai regardé dans ta chambre tu n'as que des vêtements, dit Ciel.

-Non, le matérialisme a peu de sens à mes yeux, j'ai juste besoin de m'habiller et c'est toi qui me les as donnés, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Ciel.

-Si mais j'accorde peu d'importance à ce genre de détails

-Moi, beaucoup, l'apparence c'est important, répondit Ciel.

-J'étais venus pour nourrir les chats mais si tu veux le faire, tu as mon apparence après tout.

Ciel nourrit les amis félins de son compagnon pour la première fois.

-Tu fais quoi en dehors des chats, moi et ton travail ?

-Le travail prend du temps et mes pauses sont pour les chats et toi tu prends la journée, voir la nuit, cela laisse peu de temps pour d'autres choses. J'ai aussi regardé mais je n'ai vu aucunes photos de famille, répondit Sebastian.

-Il en reste peu, tout a brulé et celles restantes, je préfère ne pas les regarder.

-Tu veux toujours te venger ? demanda Sebastian.

-Evidemment plus que jamais, je trouverai ceux qui ont tués mes parents et je les tuerai moi-même, répondit Ciel.

-Tu es dans le bon corps pour cela heureusement.

Tout à coup, une voix familière se fit entendre.

-Alors on flirte dans le jardin, les amoureux ? dit Alois.

-Tu étais invité ? demanda Ciel.

-Non mais depuis quand je dois demander, on est amis non ? répondit Alois.

-Non pas vraiment tu es plus une connaissance de loin, répondit Ciel.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir bien pris depuis, Sebastian, plaisanta Claude.

-Ce n'est pas très sympa de le faire remarquer, répondit Sebastian.

-En effet, en fait vous savez ce que c'est ? demanda Claude.

-Non, on garde la surprise, répondit Ciel.

-Ben en fait je voulais savoir mais lui non, du coup surprise, dit Sebastian.

-Je reste celui qui le porte, même si tu as mon corps actuellement, répondit Ciel.

Plus tard dans le salon, chacun était parti de son côté.

-Cela fait quoi de porter un enfant quand on est un démon ? demanda Claude.

-Bizarre au début mais on s'y habitue avec le temps, je serai le premier à l'avoir fait, répondit Sebastian.

-Et du coup le gamin il sera quoi démon ou humain ? demanda Claude.

-Aucune idée, je ne crois pas avoir vu de personnes ayant déjà eu un enfant avec un humain, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu préfères qu'il soit humain ou démon ? demanda Claude.

-Peu importe tant qu'il va bien, répondit Claude.

De leur côté Ciel et Alois était aussi en grande conversation.

-Cela fait quoi d'être dans son corps, tu as des pouvoirs intéressants ? demanda Alois.

-Non je ne crois pas, il ne dort pas et il ne mange pas, je ne suis pas vraiment avancé, répondit Ciel.

-Claude ne dort pas non plus, pour la nourriture c'est moyen, dit Alois.

-Je rêve de manger depuis des mois, vivement qu'on retrouve nos corps, répondit Ciel.

-Du coup votre enfant il sera quoi humain ou démon et il va manger quoi ? demanda Alois.

-Je ne sais pas, de la nourriture normale je suppose ou des âmes comme Sebastian.

-Tu n'as pas essayé d'en manger une juste pour voir ? demanda Alois.

-Non évidemment, répondit Ciel.

Plus loin la discussion était toujours plus intéressante.

-Vous avez essayé de coucher ensemble avec vos corps actuels ? demanda Claude.

-Non il ne veut pas mais j'ai carte blanche quand on aura retrouvé nos corps, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est dommage tu aurais pu ressentir de son côté, dit Claude.

-Ben si j'étais si mauvais, il me l'aurait dit, il n'est pas du genre à dire les choses avec tact, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu fais comment pour te protéger des autres alphas quand ils te percoivent comme un omega ? demanda Ciel.

-Ah Claude les menace du coup, ils ne s'approchent plus de moi, dit Alois.

-Pratique en effet, Sebastian est un alpha, et je percois à travers son corps ce que je produis en tant qu'alpha sur lui, c'est dingue comment il se contient, répondit Ciel.

-C'est une expérience intéressante à vivre pour tous les deux apparemment, dit Alois.

-Les alphas te percoivent ? demanda Claude

-Oui quand je suis sorti seul, j'ai senti des regards insistants, je le plains et je devrais faire plus attention à ne pas le laisser seul avec pleins de béta et d'alphas dans le coin, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous apprenez finalement plus l'un de l'autre que tu ne pensais et je suis sûr que de son côté c'est pareil.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Naissance et retour à la normal.

Sebastian avait donné naissance à un garcon.

-Regardes, il a tes yeux et mes cheveux, dit Sebastian.

L'enfant avait les cheveux noir corbeau et les yeux bleu.

-On l'appelle comment ? demanda Ciel.

-Haru puisque l'on est au printemps, tu en dis quoi, demanda Sebastian.

-Oui j'aime bien, il est humain ou démon ? demanda Ciel.

-Moitié humain, moitié démon je pense, par conséquent il peut manger des âmes aussi, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu t'occuperas de cette partie-là, dit Ciel.

Tout à coup, un changement se ressentit dans leurs deux corps.

-Je suis de nouveau dans mon corps, Sebastian, enfin je vais pouvoir dormir et manger tant que je veux, s'excita Ciel.

-Oui à toi aussi de reprendre ton travail mais fais attention j'ai pris pas mal pendant la grossesse, répondit Sebastian.

-Je vais vite tout perdre mais tu m'as promis de te rattraper, dit Ciel.

-Tu m'as aussi donné carte blanche pour le reste, donnant donnant, répondit Sebastian.

-Tout ce que tu veux tant que tu cuisines comme avant, dit Ciel.

Plusieurs années avaient passées, Haru avait désormais 3 ans.

Ciel travaillait toujours et Sebastian s'occupait de leur enfant.

Ciel travaillait dans son bureau et était en rendez-vous avec un potentiel client.

Quand soudain Haru rentra sans frapper en courant vers son père.

-Papa, papa, fais-moi un câlin.

-Bien sûr, viens mon poussin.

Ciel prit son enfant sur ses genoux.

-Vous êtes père ? demanda son client.

-Oui Haru a 3 ans.

Sebastian débarqua dans la pièce à son tour.

-Il est avec toi, je suis rassuré, je ne le trouvais plus. Haru tu déranges peut-être papa dans son travail

-Non il ne me dérange jamais.

Le client, compris de qui venait ces cheveux noirs.

-Viens Haru tu veux faire un gâteau avec papa ? demanda Sebastian.

-Un employé qui couche avec son employeur, on aura tout vu, dit le client.

-Je ne crois pas que pas ma vie privée soit à l'ordre du jour, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne crois pas que vous devriez vous permettre ce genre de remarque avec vos autres clients, fit remarque Sebastian.

-Vous devriez apprendre à votre employé à rester à sa place et à votre enfant à bien se tenir.

Haru fut effrayé par la personne et se mit à pleurer.

Sebastian le prit dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est rien, arrêtes de pleurer, papa est là.

-Le monsieur, il a crié sur papa, il est méchant.

-Non, il s'est juste énervé contre papa, dit Sebastian.

-Un alpha sous les ordres d'un omega, on aura tout vu. Ce n'est pas parce que vous couchez avec votre patron que vous pouvez tout vous permettre, il n'y a pas fierté à avoir engrosser son patron.

-Vous avez une manière intéressant de dire les choses, la place de Sebastian c'est partout et surtout auprès de notre enfant. Mon enfant a tous les droits de venir quand il veut et Sebastian est le père de l'enfant et des autres dans l'avenir, répondit Ciel.

-Effectivement je suis un alpha avec une profession inférieure mais qu'on effraie mon enfant je ne le tolère pas, ne recommencez pas à l'avenir ou vous comprendrez votre peine, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian s'en alla avec Haru.

-On peut reprendre ou vous avez encore à débattre sur ma vie privée ? demanda Ciel.

-Non désole.

La journée suivit son cours jusqu'au soir au Ciel et Sebastian couchait Haru.

-Je veux une histoire avant de dormir, papa.

-Non, demain si tu veux, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi demain, on a le temps ce soir, dit Ciel.

-Non j'ai un autre programme pour nous, répondit Sebastian.

-Quelque chose de plus important que l'histoire pour ton fils ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui plus important

Ils couchèrent leur fils.

Puis Sebastian emmena Ciel dans la bibliothèque.

-Pourquoi on va dans la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci ?

-Parce que l'on a fait tous les lieux dans le manoir sauf la bibliothèque et j'ai envie d'essayer.

-Tu penses à autre chose des fois ? demanda Ciel.

-N'oublies pas que je suis un démon, la luxure fait partie de moi et tout ce que je fais, cela mérite une compensation régulière.

-Je peux bien t'accorder cela à défaut de mon âme, répondit Ciel.

-Ton corps est bien plus intéressante que ton âme. Une âme c'est facile à gagner mais le cœur d'une personne c'est plus compliqué.

Pendant ce temps, Haru ne dormait pas, Sebastian l'avait confié à Tanaka.

-Vous ne dormez pas, vos papas ne seront pas contents.

-Je veux mon histoire, papa devait m'en lire une.

-Ne soyez pas capricieux, vos parents ont aussi besoin de se reposer.

-Lis-moi une histoire et je dormirai.

-Vous êtes bien comme votre père, à votre âge. Une seule et vous dormez.

Tanaka commenca donc la lecture du petit chaperon rouge.

Quand à Ciel et Sebastian, il étaient bien décidés à profiter de leur soirée à deux.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Promenade du week-end en famille.

Haru réveillé et déjà en forme se dirigeait vers la chambre de ses parents.

Il ne trouva pas alors il partit à leur recherche.

-Tanaka, je ne trouve pas papa et papa.

(J'aurai trouvé cela bizarre qu'il appelle Ciel maman alors que c'est son père).

-Ils ne sont pas dans leur chambre ? demanda Tanaka.

-Non, tu sais ou ils sont ?

-Non mais cherchons-les ensemble.

Après avoir regardé dans beaucoup de pièces, il ne restait que la bibliothèque.

Haru rentra sans frapper et y trouva ses deux papas endormis sur le canapé.

-Vous ne devriez pas les déranger.

Haru n'écouta pas et alla les réveiller.

-Papa, papa, pourquoi vous êtes dans la bibliothèque ?

La voix de l'enfant les réveilla.

-Haru, tu as bien dormi ? On a lu tard et on s'est endormis, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui poussin, viens me voir.

Haru monta voir son papa.

-Pourquoi vous êtes sans vêtements ?

-Ah on avait trop chaud alors on les a enlevés, dit Sebastian.

-Parles pour toi, c'est ta faute si on les a plus, pensa Ciel.

-Oui poussin, si on allait se promener aujourd'hui ?

-Oui je veux aller au magasin de jouet de papa.

-Comme tu veux, vas avec Tanaka et changes toi, on te retrouve pour déjeuner, dit Ciel.

Haru partit.

-Trop chaud tu as de la chance qu'ils ne comprennent pas encore et tu ne lis jamais de livres.

-Non parce que tu me prends tout mon temps et je préfère vivre de vrais moments avec toi. J'ai lu des livres bien avant que tu naisses, n'oublies pas que je suis beaucoup plus âgé que toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Dépêchons-nous de nous habiller, si on allait manger dehors à midi ?

-Oui, cela lui plaira sûrement, dit Sebastian.

Après le déjeuner, tout le monde s'en alla.

Au magasin de jouet, Ciel salua son employé.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour monsieur, ah c'est le petit Phantomhive, comment tu vas mon petit ?

-Je veux un bonbon, papa.

-Tiens Haru, les affaires vont bien ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui tout se vend bien surtout les lapins en peluches.

-J'en veux un papa.

-Tu en as déjà pleins, dit Sebastian.

-Oui mais un de plus, un de moins, dit Ciel.

-Tu ne devrais pas tout lui accorder, répondit Sebastian.

-Il est jeune, il a toute sa vie pour avoir de la frustration, vas en choisir un, dit Ciel.

Haru partit plus loin.

-Tu as quoi contre le fait de lui offrir des choses ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne suis pas contre mais s'il a tout ce qu'il veut, il n'apprendra jamais qu'il ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, répondit Sebastian.

-J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais enfant moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas pareil.

-Il faut modérer les cadeaux, c'est ce que je pense, répondit Sebastian.

(Ne jamais se disputer devant des enfants, c'est une règle d'or).

Haru revenu avec un lapin.

-Je veux celui-là.

-C'est offert par le magasin, puisque votre fils est si mignon.

Puis à l'heure de midi, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant familial.

-Je veux un steak.

-Tu peux avoir un steak mais il faut prendre des légumes aussi, sinon tu ne grandiras pas, dit Sebastian.

-Oui si tu manges tous les légumes, tu peux manger le steak, dit Ciel

-Non je ne veux pas les légumes, ce n'est pas bon.

-Si c'est bon, papa les mange quand j'en cuisine et toi aussi à la maison, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui c'est important d'en manger, si tu veux devenir aussi grand que Sebastian et moi.

Haru abdiqua.

Sebastian ne mangeait pas lui mais ils commandaient toujours un plat que Ciel finissait pour ne pas éveiller les soupcons des autres personnes.

-Regardez j'ai tout mangé.

-C'est bien poussin, tu peux manger le rester maintenant, dit Ciel.

-C'est bien mon petit Haru, dit Sebastian.

-Il peut manger cela mais tu crois que dans le futur il mangera comme toi ? demanda Ciel.

-Je suppose, on est fait pour manger des âmes après tout.

-Tu n'as pas faim depuis le temps ? Tu n'as pas pu manger la mienne après tout.

-Non, on peut rester longtemps sans manger et j'ai eu bien mieux que ton âme, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir pu ? C'était le marché de base.

-Non je n'aurai pas pu. En tant que démon, on n'est pas censé tomber amoureux d'un humain et encore moins enfanter avec, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu regrettes ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pas du tout.

-Papa, un jour j'aurai des pouvoirs comme toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu es encore jeune, on verra quand tu seras plus grand, répondit Sebastian.

Une fois le repas fini, ils allèrent dans un parc pour enfant.

-J'emmène le lapin avec moi.

-Ok mais évites de le salir, dit Ciel.

-On le nettoiera, enfin je, dit Sebastian.

Haru jouant plus loin avec d'autres enfants, la discussion reprit.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de contractants dans ta vie ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui pourquoi tu t'y intéresses maintenant ? demanda Sebastian.

-Qui était la dernière personne et tu as couché avec d'autres contractants ?

-Non pas avec eux mais les gens avec qui ils me demandaient pour assouvir leur vengeance, pas par amour par obligation, la dernière c'était une femme au mari infidèle, elle m'avait demandée de le tuer.

-Tu l'as fait ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui et j'ai aussi tué la femme avec qui il l'a trompé.

-De quelle manière ? demanda Ciel.

-Ah je l'ai tué par arme et je l'ai fais passer pour un accident, tout le monde y a cru.

-Cela m'inquiète de t'entendre dire cela, dit Ciel.

-Je faisais ce que l'on me demandait avant tout mais tu es le premier dont je tombe amoureux.

-Je suis sûr que ton plan de départ c'était juste de prendre mon âme un jour, dit Ciel.

-Oui de base c'est ce que je voulais mais avec le temps je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je n'aurai rien fais au final.

Puis le temps passa et il fut temps de partir.

-Haru, on doit rentrer.

-Poussin, viens.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, et Ciel reparti dans son travail. Quand à Sebastian il s'attaqua au dîner du soir.

On frappa à la porte.

Sebastian rentra dans le bureau de son compagnon.

-Toujours dans ton travail, tu devrais faire une pause.

-Je ne peux pas, il y a tellement à faire, répondit Ciel.

-Viens avec moi t'allonger 5 minutes.

-Tu es sérieux ? Tu ne vas rien faire de plus ? demanda Ciel.

-Non simplement faire un câlin, allez viens, dit Sebastian.

Ciel écouta Sebastian peu convaincu d'une pause.

Sur le canapé, Ciel tentait de se détendre.

-Je ne sais pas si je trouve cela agréable, le travail va prendre plus de temps.

-Arrêtes de penser à ton travail et penses au moment présent, dit Sebastian.

-Tu aimes être un homme au foyer, tu n'aurais pas voulu avoir une vie professionnelle ? demanda Ciel.

-Non, j'ai déjà bien vécu, une vie calme c'est bien.

-Tu ne parles jamais de ton enfance, tu étais déjà un démon ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas très intéressant, dit Sebastian.

-J'aimerais que tu m'en parles un jour, dit Ciel.

-Je le ferai si tu veux.

Haru débarqua comme à son habitude sans prévenir.

-Papa, papa, je veux jouer avec vous.

-Non papa doit travailler et Sebastian se remettre à son travail.

-Mais je veux jouer moi.

-Vas jouer avec Tanaka, on mangera ensemble ce soir, dit Sebastian.

Haru parti jouer avec Tanaka.

-On reste encore comme cela 10 minutes et je m'y remets, dit Ciel.

-Oui 10 minutes, on devrait se faire un week-end tout seul, dit Sebastian.

-Et Haru ? demanda Ciel.

-Tanaka s'en occupera très bien pour deux jours, répondit Sebastian.

-Faisons-le ce mois-ci, dit Ciel.


	7. Chapter 7

Un enfant est toujours curieux et Haru n'échappait pas à la règle.

-Comment tu as rencontré papa ?

Ciel ne s'attendait pas à cette question d'un enfant de 3 ans.

-Eh bien cela date déjà d'un moment bien avant ta naissance, j'ai rencontré ton père quand j'avais 10 ans.

-Oui papa était bien jeune et moi j'avais des années d'avances sur lui.

-Dis m'en plus.

-Bien papa avait était enlevé par des méchants et je l'ai aidé. J'ai tué tous les méchants et j'ai libéré ton père.

-Ils comptés tuer papa ?

-Oui mais ils n'ont pas pu. En fait, papa était le sacrifice.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler de sacrifice à son âge, il risque d'avoir peur.

-Un sacrifice ? demanda Haru.

-Oui tu comprendras plus tard. Tu veux savoir comment papa est tombé amoureux ?

-Oui dis-moi.

-Eh bien j'étais sûr de moi mais ton père non il ne s'est pas rendu compte suite de ses sentiments envers moi donc j'ai dû patienter, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui j'ai été un peu lent à comprendre et en plus j'étais fiancé à Elisabeth.

-Elisabeth et tu ne l'aimais pas ? demanda Haru.

-On dira plutôt qu'Elisabeth ne l'aimait pas, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Je ne l'aimais pas non plus, ce sont mes parents qui avaient décidés.

-Papi et mamie ?

-Oui tes grands parents qui ne sont plus là. Mais ils t'auraient adoré, répondit Ciel.

-C'est sur qui résisterait à un petit garcon si adorable. Tu ressembles à ton père plus jeune, je l'aurai mangé tout cru.

-Tu n'as pas mangé papa ? demanda Haru.

-Non j'aimais trop ton papa pour le manger, répondit Sebastian.

-Les choses changent dans la vie, tu comprendras que tout peut arriver mais on sera là pour te protéger, répondit Ciel.

-Les méchants vont revenir ? demanda Haru.

-Non et si c'est le cas, je m'en occuperai, papa les tuera, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui et moi aussi je te protégerai et j'apprendrais comment te défendre, dit Ciel.

-C'est un peu tôt pour cela non ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pas de suite quand il sera plus grand.

-Je serai aussi fort que vous, j'aimerai bien un frère ou une sœur, dit Haru.

Ciel fut surpris, pas Sebastian.

-Papa peut y travailler, répondit Sebastian.

-On verra Haru, tu ne préfères pas être le seul que Papa aime ? demande Ciel.

-Non je veux un frère ou une sœur.

-Il est temps de dormir maintenant.

Ciel et Sebastian couchèrent Haru puis sortirent de la chambre.

-Je me demande d'où il tient son « je veux », plaisanta Sebastian.

-Sans doute de moi, mais de là à avoir un autre enfant, non, un seul, cela me convient

-Tu es sûr, moi je ne serai pas contre une fille.

-On ne choisit pas le sexe et c'est non pas d'autres enfants pour l'instant, répondit Ciel.

-La vie réserve parfois des surprises, non ?

-On peut contrôler ce genre de surprise, en fait on le case ce week-end ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui ou tu veux aller ? Et si on prenait une semaine ? répondit Sebastian.

-On dit que la France c'est bien en ce moment allons à Paris. Va pour une semaine.

Ciel ignorait encore qu'une surprise allait lui arriver plus vite que prévus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Des années auparavant :**

Ciel avait 14 ans et trouvait le comportement de son majordome inquiétant.

Sebastian était bien trop tactile à son goût que d'habitude, non pas que cela lui déplaise.

Sebastian avait une idée en tête séduire son maitre, mais pas facile vu que ses approches étaient rejetées à chaque fois.

Il tenta encore une fois, sa ténacité paierait, il en était sûr.

Sebastian frappa à la porte.

-Entre.

-Monsieur, permettez-moi de vous proposer une pause dans votre travail.

-Si tu veux.

Sebastian massa les épaules de Ciel.

-Monsieur semble tendu, quelque chose vous tracasse ?

-Non, répondit Ciel.

-Evidemment, tu essaie de me tripoter à chaque occasion, comment je suis censé être calme ? pensa Ciel.

-Vous êtes sûr, vous semblez ailleurs ces temps-ci.

-Je pense à beaucoup de chose.

-Vous pouvez m'en parler, si vous le souhaitez.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, tout va bien. Laisses-moi finir maintenant.

-Comme vous voulez.

Le soir même, Sebastian continuait sa séduction.

-Bien laisses-moi je suis fatigué.

Sebastian prit Ciel par la taille et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Vous voulez faire quelque chose d'indécent ce soir ? ».

-Sebastian, si tu veux jouer, vas avec quelqu'un d'autre et lâches-moi.

Sebastian ne lâcha pas Ciel et bascula sur le lit prenant la dominance sur Ciel.

-Je ne veux pas jouer avec un autre que vous, me laissez-vous vous convaincre ?

-Non lâches-moi, je ne veux rien de toi et surtout pas que tu me touches.

-Vous n'avez jamais essayé, comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

Pour seul réponse Ciel gifla Sebastian.

-Je ne t'autoriserai jamais à me toucher, vas voir d'autres fille pour faire cela.

-Bien monsieur, je m'en vais.

Sebastian ne voulait pas le forcer, il comptait bien réessayer.

Le lendemain Sebastian décida de jouer sa carte directe.

Ciel était dans le jardin.

-Monsieur, puis je vous demander un congé exceptionnel, ce soir ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Eh bien hier vous avez refusé que je vous touche, je voudrais aller voir d'autres personnes pour cela. Je voudrais que vous m'autorisiez une soirée et nuit entière.

-Non je ne te l'autorise pas, tu te prends pour qui ? Tu tentes des approches envers moi et tu abandonnes pour une vulgaire prostituée. Je ne t'autoriserai jamais à aller voir personne ?

-Pourquoi monsieur, donnez-moi une explication.

-Je n'ai pas à le faire, je suis ton maitre, tu dois m'obéir.

-Vous pourriez me l'accordez, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous dérange puisque vous ne m'appréciez pas.

-Tu as tort, je t'apprécie plus que tu ne le penses.

Ciel en s'entendant prit peur et prétexta une excuse.

Sebastian n'était pas dupe.

Il poursuivit Ciel.

-Ne fuyez pas monsieur, la conversation n'est pas finie.

-Ne me suis pas, je te l'ordonne.

Ciel parti se cacher dans l'endroit qui lui paraissait la plus sûr, la chambre de Sebastian.

-Il ne me trouvera jamais ici, pensa Ciel.

Mal lui en prit, Sebastian était assez malin.

-Bien monsieur, j'ai fait toutes les pièces, vous êtes surement là, sortez et nous discuterons.

Ciel ne répondit pas pensant qu'il s'en irait.

-Devons- nous en arriver là ? Bien je vais vous chercher.

Il le trouva rapidement.

-Trouvé sous le lit, vous êtes prévisible monsieur, dit Sebastian sourire aux lèvres.

Ciel sorti mais tenta de s'enfuir.

Sebastian bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir le plaqua sur le lit.

-Vous me détestez tant que cela au point de vouloir me fuir ?

\- Non Sebastian mais je sais ce que tu attends et cela m'effraie, lâches-moi.

-Qu'est-ce que je veux selon vous ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu veux coucher avec moi et une fois finie, je n'aurai plus d'intérêt pour toi.

-C'est faux monsieur, si j'avais voulu j'aurais déjà pu vous prendre de force, la délicatesse n'est pas le fort des démons en général.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors ? C'est ce que tu veux.

-Je ne suis pas comme mes collègues, j'ai une morale et la contrainte n'en fait pas partie.

-Tu ne feras donc rien sans que je veuille ?

-Evidemment monsieur, je veux que l'expérience vous plaise autant que moi et vous comptez beaucoup pour moi, je peux même dire que je vous aime.

-Tu mens Sebastian, tu étais prêt à coucher avec une prostituée.

-Non jamais une prostituée ne vous vaudra.

-Sebastian, je ne sais pas si je voudrais te laisser le faire de suite, tu peux être patient ?

-Evidemment oui, je vous attendrais autant de temps que vous le souhaitez. Mais permettez-moi une chose je veux vous embrasser, puis-je ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais je n'ai jamais…

-Il y a une première fois à tout.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel, très perturbé au début.

-Je ressens votre stress, monsieur, détendez-vous.

-Je ne peux pas, tu m'impressionnes.

-Je suis si impressionnant que cela, monsieur ? J'imagine votre embarras quand vous en serons au plus sérieux.

Ciel rougit de plus belle.

-Monsieur est si timide, c'est mignon, vous êtes adorable.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de chose à ton maitre.

-Vous n'êtes plus seulement mon maitre, nous sommes amoureux. Permettez-moi de vous tutoyer.

-Si tu veux, Sebastian.

-Ciel, je te mangerais tout cru, si je pouvais.

-Sebastian, ne dis pas ce genre de chose avec mon prénom.

Ciel était au maximum de l'embarras.

\- Ne te montres pas si gêné devant quelqu'un d'autre, je pourrais devenir jaloux et autre chose ne me trompes pas, je tuerai tous les autres prétendants.

-Sebastian, tu deviens violent là.

-Je suis un démon, n'oublie pas, je peux être violent si on s'approche de la personne que j'aime.

Ciel savait à quoi s'attendre et dans un sens cela le rassurait son majordome l'aimait.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel et Sebastian sortaient ensemble mais Ciel repoussait toujours Sebastian.

Sebastian patient pensait que cela était dû à son jeune âge mais il voulait aussi obtenir un « je t'aime ».

Ils dormaient désormais ensemble, Ciel lui avait demandé.

Le soir même, comme tous les soirs depuis trois semaines.

Sebastian dormait rarement, il préférait regarder dormir Ciel toute la nuit.

Il imaginait parfois ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

-A quoi tu penses Sebastian ? demanda Ciel.

-A pleins de choses mais toujours toi, répondit Sebastian en lui souriant.

-Tu penses encore à des choses perverses je suppose, un démon reste un démon.

-Est-ce mal si cela vous concerne ? Je vous ai promis d'attendre.

-Tu pourras dormir avec moi sans ne rien tenter pendant un moment ?

-Oui tout ce qui m'importe c'est tu sois à l'aise. J'aimerai que tu me dises ce que tu ressens pour moi.

-Je te l'ai dit Sebastian, je t'apprécie.

-M'aimes tu ?

-Je suis fatigué, dormons.

Ciel éclipsait automatiquement quand Sebastian en parlait. Sebastian se demandait s'il l'aimait vraiment.

Le lendemain Elisabeth venait rendre visite à Ciel.

Elle se jeta sur Ciel, comme à son habitude.

-Ciel, tu m'as manquée.

-Calmes toi Lizzy.

Sebastian était mécontent du rapprochement de Lizzy et voulait intervenir mais ne pouvait pas vus son statut.

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes sublime aujourd'hui et cette robe vous va à ravir. Vous sentez bon. Sebastian se rapprocha d'Elisabeth pour sentir son parfum, ce qui énerva Ciel.

-Mais pourquoi il sent Elisabeth, ne fais pas cela Sebastian, pensa Ciel.

Sebastian savait exactement que cela énerverait Ciel, il avait bien réfléchi pour obtenir un « je t'aime » de son amoureux.

-Merci Sebastian c'est un nouveau parfum.

Pendant toute sa visite, Sebastian faisait attention à Elisabeth plus qu'à Ciel. Ce qui l'énervait fortement.

-Vous sublimez ma journée, mademoiselle, votre compagnie est toujours un plaisir et je sui sûr que vous deviendrez une belle jeune femme.

-Merci Sebastian, tu me flattes, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-C'est normal de complimenter une belle femme.

Ciel se contenant mais il avait envie de frapper son majordome.

Elisabeth parti.

-Tu sembles en colère Ciel.

-Hors de ma vue, je ne veux pas te voir.

-Ciel, pourquoi ?

-Tu flirtes avec une fille devant moi, je savais que tu n'étais pas sérieux, vas donc coucher avec elle si elle te plait tant.

-Ciel, enfin.

Ciel parti le plus loin possible et il se réfugia dans la cuisine, un endroit peu habituel pour lui.

-Je t'ai cherché partout mais cela m'étonne que tu ai choisis la cuisine, tu n'y mets jamais un pied.

-Dégages, tu préfères Elisabeth.

Sebastian s'avanca vers Ciel et le posa sur le plan de travail.

-Lâches-moi.

Sebastian obligea Ciel à le regarder.

-Je m'en fiche d'Elisabeth, n'as-tu pas compris pourquoi je fais cela ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit je t'aime.

-Tu as fais tout cela pour être de mes sentiments ?

-Oui et parce que je voulais voir si tu serais jaloux.

-Ne fais jamais cela, ne t'approches pas des femmes et restes auprès de moi. Je t'interdis de te donner plus d'attentions à Elisabeth. Ne regarde que moi.

-Tu es ma seul préoccupation Ciel, dis-le m'aimes tu ?

-Oui je t'aime …

Sebastian prit les lèvres de Ciel.

Mais rapidement ses mains allèrent sous la chemise de Ciel.

-Attends, je ne sais pas si…

-Laisses toi aller. Tu en as envie ou pas ?

-Oui mais j'ai peur que tu me vois dans un état ou je ne pourrais pas me contrôler, j'ai honte d'avoir ce genre d'idées.

-Ce sera un privilège d'être le seul à te voir dans tous tes états, oublie ta peur et fais-moi confiance.

-J'ai confiance en toi mais cela me fait peur, je ne suis pas une femme on va devoir le faire par derrière.

-Oui en effet mais je ne suis pas un débutant, j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine, tu es entre de bonnes mains.

-Je sais mais cela m'effraie, cela a l'air de faire mal.

-En effet, si l'on n'a pas un partenaire attentif à son partenaire, tu veux continuer ?

-Oui.

Ciel embrassa Sebastian qui le prit et le posa sur le sol.

-J'aurai prévus un endroit plus romantique, mais on fera avec.

Sebastian passa sa main sous la chemise de Ciel.

-Enlèves-là.

Ciel se retrouva torse nu.

-Déshabilles toi aussi.

-Tu es bien directif.

-Je reste le maitre.

Sebastian enleva sa chemise.

Ciel ne l'avait jamais vu torse nu son majordome.

-Ce n'est qu'un corps humain mais il est vrai que je l'ai travaillé.

-En effet, tu as des abdos.

-Touches, mon corps t'appartient.

Ciel toucha le torse de son majordome.

-Je veux voir le reste.

Sebastian enleva son pantalon.

-Laisses moi la prendre dans ma bouche.

-Tu es plus entreprenant que je ne pensais.

Ciel prit le sexe de Sebastian dans sa bouche.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as jamais rien fais ? Tu sembles bien doué pour ce genre de chose.

Sebastian finit par jouir.

-Tu m'en as mis un peu, c'est dégoutant.

-Désole Ciel, tiens essuis toi.

Sebastian s'occupa à son tour de Ciel.

Il s'amusait à provoquer des gémissements en jouant avec les tétons de son partenaire.

-Sebastian, arrêtes.

-Tu aimes pourtant, regardes tu es tout rouge et ils sont tout dur.

-Ne le dis pas, c'est pire.

-J'aime être le seul à te voir perdre le contrôle. Je suppose que tu ne t'ai jamais touché tout seul.

-Non…

-Laisses-moi te montrer alors.

Sebastian prit le sexe de Ciel et le masturba.

-Sebastian, c'est trop.

-Tu durcis rapidement.

-Tais-toi c'est encore plus gênant.

Ciel venu rapidement.

-Bien passons aux choses sérieuses. Mais je vais avoir besoin de mon doigt.

-Ton doigt pour ?

Ciel introduit un doigt en Ciel.

-Sebastian, c'est désagréable.

-Je sais mais cela peut nous aider.

Ciel au bout d'un moment trouva cela plus supportable.

-Maintenant nous pouvons le faire, je ne dis pas que cela sera super dès le début mais je ferai en sorte de te faire apprécier.

-Vas-y doucement.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel.

-C'est bizarre.

Sebastian prit le plus grand soin à y aller avec douceur.

-C'est mieux ?

-Oui c'est plutôt bien oui, tu peux accélérer un peu.

-Oui, comme tu veux.

Le plaisir envahit.

-Je viens, c'est trop bon.

-Moi aussi Ciel.

Après cet exercice physique, Ciel s'endormit.

Sebastian le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et le couvrit.

Ciel se réveilla à ce moment-là.

-Ou tu vas ? Restes avec moi.

-C'est un ordre ?

-Oui c'est un ordre pour toujours.


	10. Chapter 10

Arrivé dans la capitale parisienne, Ciel et Sebastian s'installaient dans l'appartement loué pour la semaine.

-Pourquoi un appartement et pas une chambre normale ? demanda Sebastian.

-Parce que je n'aime pas les hôtels et on est tranquille comme cela, répondit Ciel.

-Tu vois toujours grand pour tout.

-J'ai été élevé comme cela, n'oublies pas je n'ai jamais manqué de rien.

-Je t'apporte une touche de simplicité, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu n'es pas avec moi pour mon argent de toute façon.

-Ah peut- être qui sait, si je trouvais plus riche et avec un titre plus haut, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Redis le pour voir, répondit Ciel.

-Je plaisante enfin, tu sais que je t'aime pour ce que tu es, l'argent ou le matérialisme cela ne m'intéresse pas.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris, tu ne veux pas posséder de choses importantes ?

-Ben je possède déjà ce que je veux toi et Haru. Et peut-être un autre un jour.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours. Pas pour l'instant pour un autre. J'ai oublié quelque chose d'important.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Sebastian.

-Mon traitement, je suis mal barrée.

\- Demandes en à un autre médecin, répondit Sebastian.

-Je m'inquiète surtout des autres alpha et béta du coin.

-Je les éloignerai, répondit Sebastian.

-Merci Sebastian.

Le lendemain, Ciel allait chez le médecin le plus proche.

-Vous avez un enfant.

-Oui.

-Prévoyez-vous un autre dans le futur ?

-Pas vraiment pour l'instant.

-Eh bien le hasard fait bien les choses, félicitations vous en attendez un.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui félicitations à vous et à votre compagnon.

-Cela pour sûr, il va être content.

Ciel sorti et croisa le chemin d'un groupe d'homme.

Ils le regardaient d'une certaine manière, et il décida de ne pas trainer.

-Hé toi tu es un oméga, je sens tes phéromones de là, on dit que l'on peut vous choper facilement.

Ciel ne répondit pas.

-Eh tu pourrais répondre au moins ?

-Non je ne vous permets pas d'être si familier avec moi, laissez-moi tranquille maintenant.

-Oh monsieur se la joue, tu crois qu'en tant qu'oméga tu peux ?

-Oui ce n'est pas parce que je suis un oméga que je ne vaux rien.

-Tu ne vaux rien, juste bon à baisser.

-Dégueulasse de parler votre manière, je ne perdrais pas plus mon temps.

-Oh si tu vas rester.

Ciel fini par devoir suivre l'homme en question.

Sebastian, lui se demandait pourquoi Ciel était si long à revenir.

Il pouvait savoir à tout moment ou il était.

-Il est sur la route mais pourquoi il s'est arrêté d'un coup, je vais voir cela.

Ciel de son côté galérait à se débarrasser de l'homme.

-Tu ne veux pas me satisfaire et me laisser tirer mon coup ?

-Non je ne suis pas un objet sexuel et j'ai déjà quelqu'un, alors tu te pousses et tu me laisses partir.

-Oh tu as déjà un alpha, ce n'est pas grave, il ne le saura pas et il bien prêter son mec. Allez laisses-toi faire ?

-Tu rêves, un mec comme toi ne me vaux pas et il y a des bordels pour cela, allez je me barre.

L'homme mit un coup violent dans l'abdomen de Ciel.

-Espèce de malade, mon gamin.

-Ah félicitations mais reprenons notre affaire.

Ciel finit par lui rendre un coup plus violent.

-Tu es étonné ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Alors maintenant tu t'excuses et tu dégages.

-Tu rêves je ne m'excuserai pas.

-Ah bon ? Tu crois.

Ciel s'en prit violemment à son harceleur.

Il sorti un pistolet et le pointa sur l'homme.

-Tu te balades avec ce genre de chose sur toi ?

-Oui si je tombe sur des abrutis dans ton genre

Sebastian qui était là depuis le début en fu étonné.

-Ciel si je m'en doutais, je croyais que tu aurais besoin de moi mais non.

-Je t'étonne ? J'ai toujours su me défendre. Tu aurais préféré intervenir et me sauver je paris, tu es prévisible.

-Oui c'est mon rôle normalement. Tu as bien dit mon gamin, je ne rêve pas ?

-Oui je viens de l'apprendre, tu es content ?

-Oui évidemment.

Puis il s'avanca vers l'homme.

-Tu crois que tu peux frapper mon enfant et mon mec comme tu veux ? Je vais te montrer ce que c'est de s'y attaquer, Ciel tu peux m'attendre plus loin.

-Pourquoi tu comptes le tuer ? demanda Ciel.

-Non évidemment je vais juste discuter avec.

Ciel s'éloigna mais entendit des cris au loin.

-Il ne changera jamais.

Sebastian fini par revenir.

-Tu l'as tué ? demanda Ciel.

-Non mais sois sûr qu'il ne t'approche plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-C'est un secret, répondit Sebastian.

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement.

-Je voudrais bien une fille, pouvoir l'habiller avec de jolies robes et lui faire des coiffures mignonnes.

-Tu ne peux pas mettre de robe à Haru, c'est sûr, une fille ce serait bien.

-Je me souviens la fois ou tu portais cette robe, tu étais trop mignon et si j'avais pu.

-Oui tu ne l'as pas, tu avais encore une morale.

-Les démons n'ont pas de morale, j'avoue que bon nombre de mes collègues ne prennent pas de gants, notamment les succubes et les incubes.

-Depuis quand tu as ce genre d'idées ?

-Bien avant la robe, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas de toi.

-Tu ne me connais trop bien.

Après un bon diner dans un restaurant, ils étaient toujours en grande discussion.

-Tu penses des fois à l'avenir ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pas vraiment

-Sebastian, je suis humain je finirai par mourir avant toi.

-Oui mais évitons d'y penser.

-Je veux devenir comme toi, pour nous, et pour les enfants.

-Haru est mi démon et celui en route sera pareil mais si tu deviens un démon entre temps, je ne sais pas ce qu'il sera.

-Comment puis-je devenir un démon ?

-Tu es sûr de vouloir le devenir ? Tu ne pourras plus redevenir humain et tu resteras jeune toute ta vie, les gens se poseront des questions.

-Je m'en fiche, transformes-moi.

-Eh bien, la seule technique c'est que je te donne de mon sang et que je te l'injecte. Je n'ai jamais essayé mais je sais que la transformation provoque un sort de coma de quelques heures.

-Et je me réveillerai après ?

-Oui si tu le veux vraiment mais une vie de démon n'est pas la même qu'un humain.

-Tout ce que je veux c'est le devenir, fais-le.

Sebastian procéda donc.

Ciel senti comme une fatigue.

-Sebastian, je t'aime, si je ne me réveille pas, prends soin de Haru.

-Ciel tu vas revenir.

Ciel dormi pendant une nuit.

Puis il se réveilla le lendemain matin.

Sebastian avait veillé toute la nuit.

-Sebastian, je suis vivant.

-Evidemment que tu es vivant, comment te sens tu ?

-Bien mais je sens comme une différence.

-C'est normal, on voit déjà une différence.

Ciel se leva, puis se vit dans le miroir, il avait les yeux rouge sang.

-Sebastian, mes yeux, les gens vont le remarquer.

-Tu peux contrôler la couleur, penses y juste.

Ciel exécuta et pu contrôler la couleur.

-Excellent et je suis censé avoir d'autres capacités intéressantes ?

-Je ne sais pas, on le découvrira au fur et à mesure, tu as envie de manger quelque chose ?

-Oui toi.

-Je parlais de nourriture, Ciel.


	11. Chapter 11

-Je n'ai pas envie de manger de la nourriture normale mais toi.

Sebastian voyait rarement Ciel si entreprenant.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui mieux que jamais. Tu te plains que je ne vais jamais vers toi et quand je viens tu te plains, tu es incroyable.

-Oui mais là c'est peut-être le coup de la transformation, tu devrais manger normalement pour le bébé, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est bien de penser au bébé mais penses à moi aussi, je ne compte pas me laisser mourir de faim de toute façon.

-Tu ne serai pas en chaleur, Ciel ?

-Si je crois.

-Tu n'as pas pris ton traitement ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si mais cela ne semble plus faire effet.

-C'est embêtant vus le temps de béta et d'apha dans le coin, on va éviter de sortir.

-On est en vacances voyons, comment tu veux que je ne sorte pas ? Et puis vus que tu es là, le problème est réglé. Je peux manger des âmes tu crois ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je suppose comme Haru mais pour l'instant, restons-en à de la nourriture normale.

Ciel finit donc par manger.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds.

-Si rappelles toi j'ai été obligé de manger quand j'étais dans ton corps et cela ne me manque pas du tout, répondit Sebastian.

-Bien maintenant que j'ai mangé, si on s'y mettait ?

Sebastian ne se fit pas prier, il sauta sur Ciel.

-Je sens tes phéromones, il va être difficile de me contrôler.

-Ne prends pas de gants, sautes-moi.

A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte.

-Pourquoi les gens frappent toujours au mauvais moment ?

Sebastian alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour, désole de vous déranger.

Le postier remarqua la tenue de Sebastian, peu habillé.

-Désole, je dérange apparemment.

-Oui beaucoup, à moins qu'une partie à 3, cela vous branche ? demanda Sebastian.

-Sebastian, tu abuses là, arrêtes de draguer le postier.

-Je plaisantais évidemment.

-J'avais compris, monsieur, une lettre urgente pour vous.

Sur la lettre était écrite Monsieur Ciel Phantomhive et Sebastian Phantomhive.

-J'ai manqué une case, on est marié ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non ils mettent toujours cela sur tout, tu n'as jamais remarqué depuis le temps ?

-Non je fais qu'ouvrir le courrier.

-Je peux faire changer le nom si tu veux.

-Non cela ne me gêne pas, cela m'étonne juste, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel prit la lettre et la lut.

Il prit un visage plus inquiétant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ciel, une mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Ciel.

-Haru, il a attrapé la varicelle.

-Il est à moitié humain, c'est vrai, on devrait rentrer lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

-Oui on devrait rentrer, j'ai loué pour une semaine, il va falloir récupérer le reste en trop, répondit Ciel.

-Il ne nous rendra jamais notre argent, on s'en va volontairement.

-Il devrait comprendre quand même, pour un enfant, c'est plus d'imprévu, répondit Ciel.

-Je peux le convaincre, si tu n'y arrives pas.

-Pas besoin j'y arriverai, répondit Ciel.

Ciel parti chez le propriétaire, Sebastian l'attendait devant la porte avec leurs bagages.

Ciel revenu.

-Il a remboursé ?

-Oui et je n'ai eu besoin de le forcer, répondit Ciel.

Ils allèrent à la gare.

-Le train arrive quand ? demanda Ciel.

-Dans 15 minutes, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est long, se plaignit Ciel.

-15 minutes, cela passe vite, répondit Sebastian.

-Je m'inquiète pour Haru, la varicelle ce n'est pas super.

-Tu l'as eu jeune ?

-Oui, répondit Ciel.

-Les démons ne tombent pas malades.

-Il sera démon ou humain, tu crois ? demanda Ciel.

-Pourquoi pas elle ? Je ne sais pas, on ne le découvrira qu'à la naissance.

-Tu tient tant que cela à une fille. Et si c'est un garcon ? demanda Ciel.

-Peu importe, je l'aimerai dans tous les cas.

L'heure du départ arriva.

Dans le wagon, Ciel s'était allongé sur tout le siège.

-On a beau être dans un train, tu pourrais t'asseoir correctement, tu perds tes manières.

-Et alors ? On est dans un train, c'est lassant de toujours bien se tenir, décoinces-toi un peu.

-Coincé moi ? Tu vas voir qui est coincé.


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian comptait prendre le dessus sur Ciel.

Ciel savait exactement comment agissait Sebastian et avait anticipé le coup.

Alors que Sebastian s'apprêtait à basculer au-dessus de lui, Ciel le poussa pour prendre la dominance sur Sebastian.

Sebastian fut surpris.

-Je commence à te connaitre, surpris ?

-Oui si tu as anticipé mon coup, bravo, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian comptait bien prendre le dessus sur Ciel comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Mais Ciel avait une idée en tête, prendre le contrôle sur son compagnon.

-Sebastian, enlèves ta cravate et donnes là moi.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu vas comprendre.

Sebastian s'exécuta.

-Bien maintenant donnes moi tes mains.

Sebastian s'exécuta encore mais se demanda ce que Ciel avait en tête.

Ciel attacha les mains de son compagnon.

-Pour une fois tu vas regarder, sans toucher.

-C'est cruel, Ciel, tu espères que je ne fasse rien ?

-Oui puisque je ne te l'autorise pas, et tu es obligé de m'obéir.

-En effet je suis obligé.

Ciel prenait donc un certain plaisir à exciter Sebastian sans qu'il ne puisse agir.

-Regardes-moi me toucher.

Ciel se masturba sous les yeux de Sebastian.

-A qui je pense, à ton avis ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas encore lire dans les pensées, le postier de tout à l'heure peut-être, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Idiot, évidemment toi, à qui tu veux que je pense d'autres ?

-Moi, évidemment et à ce que je vais te faire après.

-Pas sûr que je te laisse me toucher, tu espères beaucoup.

Ciel finit par jouir.

Puis il alla vers Sebastian

-C'est injuste, tu as le droit de me toucher et pas moi.

-Avoues que cela t'excite grave.

En effet la réaction de Sebastian en disait déjà long, une bosse se dessinait.

-Je vais m'en occuper.

Ciel prit le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche et Sebastian ne mit pas longtemps à venir.

-Oh tu en as partout.

-Ne me reproches pas de te trouver excitant, je peux te toucher maintenant ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non.

-Tu peux au moins me détacher, si je promets de ne rien faire.

-Je te connais, tu me sauteras directement dessus.

-Je promets que non.

Ciel détacha donc Sebastian qui se tenu tranquille mais il prévoyait de contre attaquer sur le chemin du retour.

Une fois arrivé, ils leur rester deux heures pour rentrer chez eux en calèche.

Une fois rentrée à l'intérieur, Sebastian, contre attaqua.

Il sauta sur un Ciel surpris.

-Tu avais dit que tu resterais tranquille.

-Tu me connais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu peux m'allumer et me demander de ne pas te toucher après ? Tu n'attendais que cela, avoues le.

-Non tu peux toujours courir.

Sebastian décida de commencer le jeu continué par Ciel, il l'attacha donc à son tour.

-Qui est sans défense maintenant ?

-Je ne te dirai pas ce que tu veux entendre.

-Ok alors je vais t'obliger à le dire, répondit Sebastian.

-Essaie toujours.

-On verra qui fera le malin, tout à l'heure.

Sebastian déboutonna la chemise de Ciel et commenca sa douce torture.

-Je sais ce qui te fera parler.

Sebastian savait se servir de ses doigts et de sa langue pour titiller les tétons de son compagnon.

La réaction de Ciel ne fit pas attendre, il était devenu rouge écarlate.

-Toujours pas envie de parler ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, je ne craquerai pas.

-Tu finiras par craquer, sois en sûr.

Sebastian passa sa main sous le pantalon de Ciel et le masturba.

-Cela n'a pas l'air de t'avoir suffi tout à l'heure, regardes il y en a encore pleins.

-Tais- toi, je n'ai pas demandé de commenter.

-Tu es mal placé pour me donner des ordres, qui est en chaleur et qui peut l'aider ?

Ciel ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu.

-Retournes toi Ciel.

-A qui tu crois donner un ordre ?

-A toi.

Sebastian forca donc Ciel à se retourner.

-Tu comptes abdiquer par toi-même ?

-Jamais.

-Bien peut-être qu'une fois à l'intérieur.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel avec plusieurs doigts.

-Attends, un seul suffisait, tu en as combien ?

-3.

C'est ainsi que Sebastian continua à torturer intérieurement Ciel.

Au bout d'un moment, Ciel n'en pouvait plus.

-Je sais que tu ne tiendras pas longtemps, si tu me dis ce que je veux entendre et ce que tu n'oses pas avouer, je peux mettre fin à ton supplice.

Ciel perdit toute volonté.

-S'il te plaît, prends-moi tout de suite. Je veux que tu me baises.

-Tu as été bien méchant tout à l'heure de me laisser sur ma faim, pourquoi je devrais t'accorder cela ?

-Parce que tu en as autant envie de que moi, et que mes phéromones font de toi à cet instant précis un chien en rut.

Sebastian ne répondit pas, il pénétra Ciel d'un coup franc.

-Doucement, cela fait mal.

-Tu sais que j'ai du mal à me contrôler, ne te plains pas. Tu aimes quand je suis un peu violent quand tu es dans cette état. Dis que tu aimes que je te baise.

-Oui je l'avoue j'aime quand tu agis comme un chien en rut.

Sebastian finit par accélérer, il perdait le contrôle.

-Dis-moi qui tu aimes.

-Toi évidemment, répondit Ciel.

-Tu sais que si un autre mec t'approche, je l'éloignerai, si tu comptes partir un jour, je ne l'accepterai pas.

-Sebastian calmes toi, je ne partirai pas.

Sebastian fini par mordre Ciel.

-Arrêtes, cela fait mal.

-Tu m'appartiens, rien qu'à moi.

-Sebastian, je viens.

-Moi aussi, viens avec moi.

Sebastian scella son amour pour Ciel avec un baiser.

-On est plus très loin de la maison, tu as été violemment, je n'aime pas cela.

-Désolé Ciel, tu sais comment tes phéromones agissent sur moi, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois, répondit Sebastian.

-Qui te dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

-Tu diras toujours oui.

-N'en sois pas si sûr.

Ciel finit par s'endormir.


	13. Chapter 13

Arrivé devant chez eux, Ciel se réveilla.

-Je me suis endormis ?

-Oui depuis 20 minutes.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? demanda Ciel.

-Ben tu dormais si bien que je ne voulais pas.

-C'est comme si je m'effondrais de sommeil.

-Le coup de la transformation peut-être, répondit Sebastian.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux et furent accueillis par Tanaka.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de rentrer, Haru va mieux.

-Oh ce n'est pas plus mal avec tous ces alpha et béta, répondit Sebastian.

-Monsieur vous semblez fatigué, dit Tanaka.

-Non tout va bien, allons voir comment va Haru, répondit Ciel.

-Il est dans sa chambre, il s'est endormi.

Dans la chambre de leur enfant, Ciel alla réveillait Haru.

-Papa, tu es revenu et Sebastian aussi.

-Oui poussin, papa est revenu voir comment tu allais, répondit Ciel.

-Comment vas mon poussin ? demanda Sebastian.

-Mieux depuis que mes papas sont arrivés.

-On a une bonne nouvelle pour toi, enfin deux, dis-lui Ciel.

-Tu vas être grand frère et je suis devenus comme ton papa, un démon.

-Tu vas manger des âmes comme papa ? demanda Haru.

-Pas pour l'instant.

-Papa est comme toi et moi maintenant.

-C'est une petite sœur ou frère ? demanda Haru.

-On ne sait pas encore, on veut la surprise mais quelque chose me dit que papa veut une fille.

-Pourquoi papa ? Je veux aussi une petite sœur, répondit Haru.

-En effet une fille ce serait bien, dit Sebastian.

Le soit vint rapidement et Ciel était toujours aussi fatigué.

-Tu sembles anormalement fatigué.

-Non demain cela ira mieux.

Le lendemain en effet comme prédit par Ciel.

Sebastian qui s'était endormi une rare fois fu surprit par un Ciel bien entreprenant.

-Ciel tu sembles bien énergique dès le matin.

-Oui je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, et tu peux encore m'aider.

-Si je peux t'aider toujours, je pense que je vais aimer ta nouvelle spontanéité, répondit Sebastian.


	14. Chapter 14

Ciel se lamentait dans son coin.

Sebastian qui le remarqua vint vers lui.

-Tout va bien, Ciel ?

-Non pas du tout, tout va mal.

-Pourquoi dit tu cela ? Avoir un bébé c'est bien, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu dis cela parce que tu es un démon, répondit Ciel.

-Tu en es un aussi maintenant.

-Au début non mais dans tous les cas, je suis énorme et les clients me regardent bizarrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es magnifique et puis le bébé va bientôt naitre, tu n'as hâte de voir sa tête ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui évidemment mais les clients me demandent toujours qui est le père et pourquoi c'est moi qui travaille.

-Ah il est vrai qu'en tant qu'oméga, tu as un statut social plus haut que la plupart, cela peut étonner plus d'un, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu dis cela juste pour me faire plaisir, je ne suis pas du tout attirant.

-Oh que si, je te montre assez souvent, non ?

-Oui c'est pour cela que je suis comme cela, répondit Ciel.

-Je sais, c'est ma faute, et j'espère en avoir pleins d'autres.

-Non le dernier, répondit Ciel.

\- Tu es méchant, c'est moi qui m'en occupe de toute façon.

-Et je les porte, alors non le dernier.

Ciel s'en alla à ses affaires.

Plus tard, il recevait un client important.

-Bien ce jouet ne se vend pas très bien, il faudrait le mettre en avant.

-Oui, je vais faire en sorte que l'on le voit plus. Vous attendez un enfant ?

-Oui en effet pour bientôt.

-Ah félicitation et qui le père ?

Haru avait l'habitude d'entrer sans frapper, une mauvaise habitude pour Sebastian qui lui courait toujours après.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas déranger papa.

-Ah je vois, une liaison peu fréquente.

-En effet, je suis comme une femme au foyer, répondit Sebastian.

-Il est rare de voir des alphas à un si bas rang social.

-Peu importe mon rang social, ne croyez pas que c'est lui qui a tout le contrôle dans toutes les situations.

-Tais-toi Sebastian, répondit Ciel.

-Vous formez un beau couple, assez atypique et votre enfant a l'air plein de vie. Ce sera une fille ou un garcon ?

-On ne sait pas, mais j'espère une fille parce qu'une fille, on peut la rendre mignonne. Haru est mignon mais une fille, c'est bien aussi.

-Moi je m'en fiche, garcon ou fille, c'est lui qui est obsédé par les robes mignonnes.

-Papa, un garcon peut mettre une robe ? demanda Haru.

-Oui papa l'a fait une fois et il était adorable.

-J'étais obligé et n'en dis pas plus parce que tu n'avais pas les idées claires.

-En effet papa a eu d'autres idées mais comme ton papa était trop jeune, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu voulais manger papa ?

-Oui mais j'ai attendu et c'était encore meilleur.

-Arrêtes avec tes sous-entendus douteux, répondit Ciel.

-Bon si on laissait papa travaillait ?

-Je veux rester avec papa, dit Haru.

-Non papa doit travaillait, laissons-le finir son travail, répondit Sebastian.

-Je pourrais mettre une robe comme papa ? demanda Haru.

-Non je préfère éviter, le monde est rempli de gens mal intentionnés.

-Dit la personne qui elle-même avait ce genre d'idées, dit Ciel.

-Allez on s'en va.

Une fois tout le monde parti, Ciel continua son rendez-vous.

-Désole, Sebastian a tendant à être familier avec tout le monde.

-Ce n'est pas grave, pour une fois que je vois une famille différente, vous cassez les stéréotypes.

-Merci, si l'on reprenait ?


	15. Chapter 15

Le soir au diner, Sebastian et Ciel mangeait avec Haru.

-Tu n'as jamais faim, papa ? demanda Haru.

-Non ton papa me suffit amplement, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu peux arrêter de dire n'importe quoi, dit Ciel.

-Ben il parle de nourriture, je devais te manger de base.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait finalement.

-Si dans un sens, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Ne fait pas de sous-entendus devant notre enfant.

Plus tard, ils couchèrent Haru.

-Le bébé va arriver quand ?

-Bientôt j'espère, répondit Ciel.

-Bonne nuit poussin, dit Sebastian.

En sortant de la chambre, Ciel semblait énervé.

-Tu fais la tête ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des sous-entendus devant le client puis Haru et encore lui, il ne comprend pas.

-J'en ai toujours fais, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est énervant.

-Tu m'aimes quand même non ?

-Tu connais déjà la réponse, répondit Ciel.

En pleine nuit, Ciel paniqua.

-Je crois que je vais avoir le bébé.

-Ah j'appelle le médecin, ne paniques pas.

Sebastian revint.

-Il arrive, on va enfin voir notre bébé.

-J'ai peur, Sebastian …

-Je suis là, tout va bien se passer.

Et finalement ce fut une petite fille.

-Comme tu voulais, tu es content ?

-Oui elle ne ressemble à aucun de nous deux, d'où vient cette blondeur ? demanda Sebastian.

-C'est un mystère et ses yeux sont rouge sang, comme toi, elle ne risque pas de passer inapercu.

-Elles pourra leur changer de couleur comme toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Elles risquent d'attirer le regarde de beaucoup d'hommes, cela m'inquiète déjà.

-Je les éloignerai s'ils ne sont pas fiables, je ne la donnerai pas à n'importe qui, répondit Sebastian.

-Le père surprotecteur de retour. Et Haru tu ne veux pas éloigner les autres hommes ou femmes ?

-Haru sera un tombeur, peu importe, ils sauront se défendre tout seul. Je compte bien leur apprendre tout ce que je sais.

-Ne leur apprends pas à tuer des gens, répondit Ciel.

-On a tous besoin un jour, regardes toi tu as appris sur le tas, avant tu étais bien innocent avant de savoir te servir d'une arme.

-Ne fais pas d'eux des tueurs en série.

-Juste de quoi se défendre.

Haru rentra à ce moment-là.

-Jeune maitre, quelle mauvaise habitude de rentrer sans frapper.

-Je fais ce que je veux, c'est papa qui l'a dit.

-Papa n'a pas toujours raison, dit Sebastian.

-Vous me rappelez votre père jeune, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

(Je pense que si on était dans la réalité, Tanaka serait déjà mort, si il était au service quand les parents de Ciel étaient en vie, ils devraient être déjà mort 😊 ).

-Et il le fait toujours à 20 ans passée, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Haru fait ce qu'il veut, dit Ciel.

-Regardes ta petite sœur, dit Sebastian.

-Oh elle est belle et elle a les yeux rouges.

-Oui comme moi et quand papa joue avec ses yeux.

-Tu aimes bien quand je le fais, répondit Ciel.

-Dit celui dont cela énervait hier, monsieur sous-entendus, dit Sebastian.

-Comment elle s'appelle ? demanda Haru.

-Hinata, répondit Ciel.

-Oh c'est un beau prénom, je suis d'accord, dit Sebastian.

-Hinata va jouer avec Haru.

\- Oui mais là elle vient de naitre, laisses-la grandir Haru, répondit Ciel.

-Je suis son grand frère, je la protégerai des méchants.

-C'est bien Haru mais papa veille aussi, dit Sebastian.

-Retour du papa psychopathe, ne t'approches pas de ma fille, je ne te la donnerai pas, plaisanta Ciel.

-Tu ne seras pas mieux que moi quand elle sera entourée de garçons, répondit Sebastian.

-Ou de filles.

-Peu importe, je ne la donnerai pas à n'importe qui, répondit Sebastian.

-Bienvenus au monde, Hinata, dit Ciel.

-Je pourrais en avoir pleins avec toi, si je t'approche on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un autre, répondit Sebastian.

-Cela ne risque pas vu que je n'approcherai plus, dit Ciel.

-Tu dis cela mais on verra.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à 4.


	16. Chapter 16

Un jour comme un autre.

Ciel travaillait et Sebastian tentait de le déconcentrer.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

-Je cherche à te déconcentrer mais cela ne semble pas marcher.

-Tu crois ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais je crois pouvoir réussir. Regarde-moi.

Ciel tourna la tête et Sebastian en profita pour l'embrasser.

-Tu tournes toujours les choses comme cela t'arrange.

-Et tu finis toujours par te faire avoir, répondit Sebastian.

Il en profita pour prendre la dominance sur son compagnon et le pousser sur le bureau.

-Sebastian, si je ne finis pas temps, je devrais continuer demain.

-Pas grave, on a tout le temps, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian enleva sa cravate.

-Je te propose quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui, si tu ressentais les choses de manière sensitive ? Je peux te bander les yeux ?

-Ou vas-tu chercher toutes ses idées ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu m'inspires toujours, alors je peux ?

-Oui mais je peux stopper à tout moment.

-Bien entendu, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian banda les yeux de Ciel, un peu désorienté.

-Pourquoi on ne fait jamais cela de manière classique dans un lit ?

-Parce que c'est terriblement ennuyant, répondit Sebastian.

-Sebastian, tu dois faire tout ce que je t'ordonne, non ?

-Oui évidemment, répondit Sebastian.

-Assis toi sur la chaise mais avant guide moi jusqu'à toi.

Sebastian s'exécuta.

Ciel près de Sebastian resta face à lui.

-Je suis quoi pour toi ?

-Mon amant.

-Oui mais quoi d'autre ?

-Le père de nos enfants.

-Et encore ?

-Mon maitre.

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre et quelles sont tes obligations ?

-T'obéir.

-Evidemment et tu as une autre obligation.

-Te satisfaire dans tous les domaines.

-Oui toujours me satisfaire et je te le demande, anticipes le moindre de mes désirs.

Sebastian prit les mots à la lettre et prit la main de Ciel et l'emmena vers le canapé plus loin.

Il lui enleva directement ses vêtements.

-Toi qui aime prendre ton temps, tu es bien pressé aujourd'hui.

-Tu as demandé à être satisfait, non ? Je m'exécute. Je veux que tu répondes à ma question avant.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Qui suis-je pour toi ?

-Mon amant.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Celui que j'aime.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel.

-Et le seul qui peut te faire cela.

-Oui Sebastian, tu es le père de nos deux enfants.

-Et peut être de l'un que l'on va concevoir.

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, Sebastian.

-Je pourrais en avoir pleins avec toi.

-Je sais, Sebastian. Embrasse-moi.

Sebastian s'exécuta.

-Enlèves moi cela, je veux te voir.

Sebastian enleva le bandeau des yeux de Ciel.

-Tu es toute ma vie, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai repris goût à la vie.

-Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, répondit Sebastian.

Plus tard, Ciel pu enfin reprendre son travail.

-Tu as toujours ce que tu veux au final.

-Oui mais je t'ai eu c'est le plus important, je vais voir les enfants.

-Amènes moi les enfants, j'ai envie de les voir.

Sebastian alla chercher leur enfant.

Haru fonca sur son père.

-Papa, joues avec moi et Hinata.

Hinata avait à présent 6 mois.

-Donnes là moi.

Ciel prit sa fille dans ses bras.

-Elle est si mignonne, dit Sebastian.

-Oui, elle grandit si vite.

-Oui Haru aussi a déjà 7 ans.

-On devrait faire une fête et inviter des gens, répondit Ciel.

-Oui bonne idée.


	17. Chapter 17

Une après-midi, Haru fêtait ses 7 ans.

-Il grandit vite, et Hinata, elle est trop mignonne, dit Elisabeth.

-Oui, c'est trop mignon les bébés, dit Alois.

-Fais en un si tu veux, dit Ciel.

-Oui tu es un oméga après tout, dit Sebastian.

-Ben en fait, on a quelque chose à annoncer, dit Claude.

-On va avoir un enfant, dit Alois.

-Ah félicitations, moi j'aimerai avoir un bébé quand j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un, répondit Elisabeth.

-Tu trouveras, Elisabeth, félicitation Alois, dit Ciel.

-Oui vous trouverez l'amour, A toi d'assurer Claude, après tout tu es responsable, répondit Sebastian.

-Merci, je ne m'inquiète pas trop là-dessus, répondit Claude

-Il va assumer, dit Alois.

-Vous avez tous de la chance, dit Elisabeth.

-L'amour ce n'est pas forcément une histoire de hasard, vous comprendrez quand il sera devant vos yeux et que vous n'hésiterez pas, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui il faut foncer et ne pas avoir peur, dit Ciel.

-C'est un garcon ou une fille ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Aucune idée, dit Claude.

-Je n'ai pas de préférence, répondit Alois.

-Tiens Ciel j'ai écrit une nouvelle histoire, tu veux lire ?

-Non mais cela intéressera sûrement Sebastian.

-Oui, faites-moi lire, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu écris des histoires sur Sebastian et Ciel ? Je veux lire, dit Alois.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'y intéresser, dit Claude.

-Pourquoi ? Ils font quoi dans l'histoire ? demanda Alois.

-Ils jouent, répondit Claude.

-Elisabeth, peux-tu ne pas montrer ce genre de chose pendant l'anniversaire de mon fils ?

-J'en ai une aussi avec Claude et Alois.

-Ah bon ? Je veux bien lire, répondit Claude.

-Tu ne voulais pas lire pour Sebastian et Ciel et tu veux pour nous ?

-Evidemment, si l'on est dedans, répondit Claude.

-Papa, de quelle histoire ils parlent ? demanda Haru.

-Viens poussin, papa est fatigué, on va rentrer avec Hinata.

-Ciel, tout va bien ?

-Oui je vous laisse, prends le temps de lire.

-Je viendrai te voir tout à l'heure, Haru fait bien attention à papa et ta petite sœur.

-Oui papa.

Après un petit moment ou tout le monde fu finalement parti, Sebastian rejoint finalement Ciel.

-Il s'était endormi dans le salon avec Haru.

Hinata, elle, dormait dans un berceau à côté.

Sebastian réveilla Ciel.

-Oh je n'ai pas fait attention, tu es là depuis quand ?

-Tout le monde est parti depuis 20 minutes, je m'inquiétais pour toi.

-Je vais bien, tu vois et Haru m'a tenu compagnie.

-Et hinata dort, on a la vie dont j'ai rêvé. Toi, des enfants et une longue vie ensemble à quatre.

-Je peux t'accorder 5.

-Ciel tu es d'accord pour un dernier ?

-Oui un dernier.

Ciel ne le savait pas encore mais ils avaient déjà concu le dernier sans le savoir.


End file.
